


Code Word Salamander

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Series: The Changing of Leaves in Auradon [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dom Mal, F/F, Jane is a busy bee, Light Bondage, Mal is traumatized, Sub Jane, mature - Freeform, poor dragon girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: Angry and traumatized, Mal needs a way to release some steam and her girlfriend is always one to please. Warning Mature Themes! Dom/Sub Undertones and Bondage
Relationships: Jane/Mal (Disney: Descendants)
Series: The Changing of Leaves in Auradon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017415
Kudos: 8





	Code Word Salamander

Jane had gotten held up with setting up for the cove tours and the fair that she didn't even know that she was running late to meet the others. She had shot Lonnie a quick text before hoping in the shower. After moisturizing and putting on her undergarments, Jane had moved to the closet looking for something to wear. She had pushed last Mal's leather ensembles until she got to her side.

Halfway through Jane's mental battle with a baby blue sun dress or a baby blue sweater dress Mal stormed into their room, stomping past her girlfriend as if she wasn't there.

"Everything okay Mal?", she watching as she walked back and forth by the window, hands fishing in her now violet hair.

Mal stopped, shooting her a quick glance before continuing her pacing, "Okay? Okay?", she exclaimed, "Everything is just _peachy_ , why would you ask that?!", she asked cocking her head to the side. _'Why does something have to be wrong with me? It's not like I walked in on my best friends fucking and everybody is blowing up my fucking phone or anything!?"_

Her blue eyes were the size of saucers as she rambled like the Mad Hatter,"I- uh" , she swallowed the lump in her throat, Mal's gaze heavy upon her, "I- it's uh...it's just....you don't seem like your usual self", she asked worried about her. It wasn't everyday she was all discombobulated.

Mal scoffed at her," I don't know what the hell you're talking about, I said I'm _fine"_

Jane had learned to pick and choose her battles when it came to Mal and this seemed like one of those times. If Mal didn't wanna talk, so be it. The fairy just went back to her outfit dilemma.

At some point Mal had stopped her pacing. Why had she stopped badgering her? She always asked what was wrong with her, wanting to make her feel better about whatever occurred. She wanted to pout, but scolded herself before she could.

 _'Who am I_ _Audrey?'_

She fell on the bed laying down on her back, propping herself up on her elbows, looking at the younger girl. Mal didn't have the chance to really look at Jane earlier. She was wearing her usual pastel baby blue colors; a lacey bra and panties, little magenta bows decorating her matching garter belt and stockings. Times like this, Mal couldn't help but admire her girlfriend. She was just so curvy and if Mal didn't love it.

The brunette jumped, feeling hands on her, she turned to find Mal. She didn't stop, her hand moving lower and lower to the hem of her panties, "Mal we don't have time", Jane scolded, slapping her hands away. She thought her girlfriends sex drive Jaylos to shame. "I have to make sure the magic apple bobbing station is set up and-"

The dark fairy shut her up with a firm kiss,"Think you could use some _down_ time", Mal murmured, tracing her bottom lip, poking out her bottom lip,"You're so tense, we _both_ are"

At some point, the brunette's eyes closed, a shiver running through her body, "Babygirl, get on the bed", Mal ordered kissing the shell of her ear," You know what to do"

Jane did as told, laying on the middle of the large bed, her hands subconsciously going over her head. Mal smirked at her obedience, yep this was exactly what she needed.

" _Metal shift and manipulate_

_Help to change this beds old state"_

With a wave of her hand the head board seemed to melt, shifting around her wrists before hardening in its new position. Mal took in the sight of Jane all tied up and waiting for her. Call her sadistic but she loved every second of this.

Mal tugged on the bonds and then her wrists, to make sure they were sturdy,"Do you remember the safeword?", she asked sternly, standing over her lover with clouded green eyes. The blushing sub nodded anxiously, teeth digging into her full pink bottom lip,"Salamander",she murmured softly as Mal's lips ghosted over her own.

_What's my name?_

_What's my name?_

_Say it louder!_

_What's my name?_

_What's my_ _naaaame_ _?_

_Feel the power!_

Mal's phone was going off. _'Why, of all times did it phone have to go off now?'_ She cursed, smiling awkwardly before mouthing _'one sec'_ before scrambling to pull it out her pocket. Uma's face appeared on her mirror phone and without a second thought she declined the call and threw the device.

The fairy winced, hearing the 'thud' of it hitting the wall. It would definitely leave a dent and her mirror phone would be cracked. Jane shuddered as she felt long slender fingers clasp around her thighs before her legs were being hooked over Mal's shoulders.

"Now, where were we?"


End file.
